1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooling system used directly or indirectly (in air cooled cooling systems) and method of this.
The invention relates particularly to cooling system and method providing economical cooling of air in the inlet (suction) of air cooled condensers used in said cooling systems, increasing the capacity of mechanical unit cooler as a result of cooling of the air in front of the condenser, decreasing operational cost.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The cooling systems used in industrial cooling systems and in air conditioning have a highly wide range of application field. In addition to process systems, agriculture, livestock farming, textile, priming, wood working, etc. and geothermal or natural gas-cycle power plants, cogeneration and trigeneration systems and petro-chemical plants can be shown as examples of this.
Of the cooling systems, temperature of the air procured, from outer environment poses a significantly high importance in air cooled systems. That is because there is an inverse proportion between the amount of cooling wanted to be obtained, by means of cooling of inner location and the air temperature of the outer environment. As the temperature of outer environment temperature increases, the amount of cooling becomes decreased. Therefore, time lapsing for cooling of inner location and the energy consumed for this will be much more. That is, the less the temperature of outer location is, the more the efficiency yielded and the energy spent is decreased in considerable amount.
Therefore, works were carried out for dropping the air temperature in the inlet of the condenser. The first method obtained as the result of these works and used at present evaporative cooling pads. The pads located in front of the condenser intake air are continuously kept wet by means of a water circulation pump. Air passing through with the help of direct or indirect fans causes the water in pads evaporate and is cooled of when going over said wet pads. Thus, air temperature is reduced to a value which is approximately close to wet bulb temperature. As a result, the work needed to be carried out by the unit cooler becomes less and its performances is increased.
As an example to this method, files with publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,174B2, US2005046050 A1 and CN201218576 Y can be shown as examples. All the three files mention pads that are wetted and increase the cooling performance and their usage.
However, said cooling pads lead to pressure losses during transition of the air. Therefore, the amount of air passing over the condenser becomes less. Decreased amount of air passing over the condenser leads to a significant portion of the advantage provided by means of chilling effect. In addition, the amount of water used is quite a lot. The most important reasons of this is that they usually not comprise a system which will determine the amount of water and have a continuous water flow. Re-usage of water on the other hand can lead to different problems. Besides, assembly and maintenance costs of said systems are quite high. Additionally, dust particles in the air can form a layer of dust on the coil by intermingling with water. Such negativism also increases the costs.
A further method employed on the other hand involves spraying water over coolants such as air-cooled operated condenser and wetting the components such as plate, pipe, wall, etc. whose heat transfers are complete. Thus, water sprayed is evaporated, difference of temperature required for heat transfer becomes increased and support for cooling is provided. Thus, performance of the condenser or the unit cooler is increased.
As examples to said systems, files with the publication number WO2007025465 A1, CN101650135 A and JP2007024411 A can be presented. First file mentions water spraying into the surface of the condenser by means of the nozzles making atomiser spraying. In file numbered CN101650135 A, mention is made of locating condensers created in V form in inverted V form, of the spray nozzles located in spacing remaining between the inverted V and the ground and of wetting inner surface of the condenser by means of them. The last file of Japan origin on the other hand denotes also wetting of outer surfaces of inverted V condenser. Yet, in said systems, failures occur since water is directly sprayed onto surface of the condenser due to corrosive effect of water. And this increases maintenance and repair costs and causes the system stopping, in a relatively frequently.
Due to all these shortcomings, the need has arisen for an efficient and low cost, in addition to being efficient, cooling system and method for air cooled systems.